YOU'RE SO FINE
by day dreamint
Summary: Si Uke yang Ganas Seventeen Dino


You're So Fine

Main casts : Lee Chan/ Dino (SEVENTEEN)

Support cast : - [Waiting]

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Keluarga mereka serta fans yang mencintai mereka lebih dari apapun dimana saya adalah salah satunya.

Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Typo everywhere.

Chapter 1

-First Impression-

Kamar yang remang itu penuh dengan suara-suara desahan dari dua orang pria yang sedang memenuhi hasrat mereka. Keringat sudah memenuhi seluruh badan mereka. Ditambah dengan cairan putih yang entah milik siapa memenuhi tubuh kedua pria itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat keadaan sedikit ganjil. Biasanya dalam hubungan antara dua pria pihak yang memasuki lah yang paling agresif dan tidak cepat puas dalam berhubungan intim. Sedangkan pihak yang dimasuki lebih lemah dan pasif. Tapi ini malah kebalikannya.

Terihat pria manis tengah duduk diatas kejantan milik -mungkin pacarnya- sambil menaik-turunkan badannya. Pria manis yang dimasuki itu terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Terbukti dari matanya yang terpejan dan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan.

Sebaliknya pria yang memasuki terlihat sangat tidak menikmati kegiatannya ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tersiksa. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata permohonan untuk mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Channie chagi sudah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Juniorku sakit chagi." Ucap pria itu sambil menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari juniornya.

"Akh...akh.. tidak aku tidak mau. Akh ini nikmath." Lee Chan terus saja menaik turunkan pantatnya. Rasa nikmat yang dia dapatkan tidak mau ia sudahi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ada di dalam anusnya mengecil membuat Lee chan marah sekaligus kecewa.

"YAA HYUNG, kenapa milikmu tambah mengecil. Cepat buat dia tegang lagi, aku masih belum puas." Lee Chan atau yang lebih sering di panggil dino berteriak di depan pria yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kesakitan itu. Biarlah dia dikatakan egois yang penting dia ingin dipuaskan lagi.

"Dino-chagi ayo sudahi saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Pria itu melepaskan juniornya dari lubang hangat milik Dino. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Dino makin marah.

"YA, kita kan baru main dua ronde."

"Memang tapi di dua ronde itu kau sangat ganas. Kau itu uke kan? Seharusnya kau tak boleh seganas ini."

"Kau saja yang lemah. Ternnyata yang orang-orang bilang tentangmu hanya bualan semata." Jisoo menatap pria itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Hanya omong kosong yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah pria yang paling perkasa di antara semua pria yang ada di kampus. Mereka bilang kau sudah meniduri setengah dari wanita di kampus. Ternyata semua hanya omong kosong."

"Ya bukan itu masalahnya, kau itu terlalu ganas."

"terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku sudah tidak bisa lagi denganmu." Dino memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai apartemnt milik pacarnya, yang mungkin sekarang bukan lagi pacarnya.

"Ya chagi, dino chagi. Tunggu." Pria itu menggenggam tangan dino dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sendu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dino-chagi. Kau tau kan aku sangat sayang padamu." Dino yang sudah memakia pakaiannya menghempaskan tangan pria itu dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan membual kau sayang padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau punya wanita lain. Dasar." Dino mengeplak kepala pria itu dan segera keluar dari apartement mantan pacarnya.

...

"Ahh, dasar pecundang. Padahal aku belum puas. Dasar sial."

Dino berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan orang disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang pria.

"Akhh, sial pantatku." Dino mengerang kesakitan saat jatuh ke jalan. Pantatnya yang masih sakit pasca ditusuk mantannya harus rela mencium panasnya jalan. Membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa kan?" pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong dino, dino yang memang masih sakit menrima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. "Maaf-maaf tadi aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku tak melihat sekitar kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa pant-" kata-kata umpatan yang hendak keluar dari mulut dino secara mendadak berhenti saat melihat wajah pria yang menabraknya. "Wow." Tanpa sadar dino mengagumi keindahan yang ada di depan matanya. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari mahluk indah di depannya.

Wajah putihnya, mata yang indah, alis tebal, hidung mancung serta bibir tipis yang membuat dino sangat ingin mencicipi bibir itu. Secara otomatis bagian selatan tubuh dino bangun kembali setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tertidur.

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu mengguncang badan dino, membuat dino kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Ah ya ya aku tidak apa-apa." Pria itu tersenyum kecil saat dino mengatakan tidak apa-apa. "Tampannya." Dino tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata tampan yang didengar oleh pria tadi. Pria itu terkikik geli yang membuatnya menampakan giginya. Akh bahkan giginya sangat indah, yatuhan aku bisa gila.

"Trimakasih ya kau bilang aku tampan. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" pria itu bertanya lagi untuk memastikan keadaan dino. Dino pun menggangguk menandakan kalu dia baik-baik saja. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati ya saat pulang." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada dino hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti. Setelahnya pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mulai berlalu pergi. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan pria itu berhenti dan membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat dion.

Pria itu menyeringai yang membuat ia terlihat sangat seksi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu pria itu berlalu pergi.

"Ah Shit. Kenapa dia sangat Hot. Akh aku harus segera cari toilet."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DEL


End file.
